Case IH
See David Brown for pre merger details Case IH or Case International as branded for a period after the merger of Case Corporation and International Harvester in 1985 is one of the world’s largest brands of agricultural equipment. With headquarters in Racine, Wisconsin, USA, Case IH has a network of more than 4,000 dealers and distributors that operates in more than 160 countries. Case IH offers agricultural equipment, financial services and parts and service support for farmers and operators through a network of dealers and distributors. The product range includes; tractors, combines and harvesters, hay and forage equipment, tillage tools, planting and seeding systems, sprayers and applicators, and site-specific farming tools. Some of Case IH’s most famous equipment models include: Axial-Flow combines http://caseih.com/products/series.aspx?seriesid=2806&navid=105&RL=ENNA, Magnum tractors http://caseih.com/products/series.aspx?seriesid=2763&navid=105&RL=ENNA, Puma, Steiger and Farmall Brands. History The long history of Case IH centers around two men who fueled the advancement of agricultural innovation in the United States. Contemporaries Cyrus McCormick and Jerome Increase Case made their mark during the mid-1800s. Their inventions are claimed to have increased agricultural productivity 100 times over. Chronological History In 1842 J.I. Case founded Racine Threshing Machine Works on the strength of his innovative thresher. In 1869 Case expanded into the steam engine business. By 1886, Case was the world’s largest manufacturer of steam engines. Case parent company Tenneco in 1974 took over the David Brown tractor company in the UK. In 1985, Case merged with the agricultural division of International Harvester to become the second-largest farm equipment manufacturer in the world, to form Case IH, bringing together the best of both traditions to offer a full line of agricultural equipment. In 1999 Case IH merged with New Holland Ag to form CNH Global, the new parent company of Case IH. The majority owner of CNH Global is Fiat Industrial. Case IH Factory Locations *Benson, MI, USA. - Cotton Harvesters, Application Equipment *Grand Island, NE, USA. - Combines *Fargo, ND, USA - Tractors *Piracicaba, Brazil - Sugarcane Harvesters, Sprayers *Racine, WI, USA - Tractors *Saskatoon, Canada - Crop Production Equipment *St. Valentin, Austria - Tractors ;Former factories * Doncaster, England - Tractors - Was divested as McCormick Tractors to Landini/ARGO following CNH Global merger. Tractor Models Model details required for Case IH models. Numbered Series (up to 1000) Numbered Series (1000-8900s) A* through C* series D and Farmall series JX series Magnum, Maxxum, Maxxfarm, MX, MXM & MXU series Puma series PJ, Quantum and VJ series Steiger and 4WD series 9100 series *the first of the Case IH Steigers - (without the Steiger name) Steiger series (replaced the STX) Steiger STX series Harvesters 2009]] Other Machines List other machines built / sold under the Case IH brand here. Trivia (most removed as pointless rubbish) *The J.I. Case Company had three cars in the first Indianapolis 500 in 1911Indianapolis 500. *In 2005, an STX500 Steiger Quadtrac tractor shattered the World Ploughing Record, turning 792 acres of farmland in just 24 hoursMarch 22, 2005 news release http://caseih.com/news/newsevents.aspx?navid=119&RL=ENNA&newsid=2337. *All Case IH equipment can use (B5) biodiesel from approved suppliers. And, nearly half of the models sold globally are approved, following proper protocols, for 100 percent biodiesel (B100)March 1, 2007 news release http://www.pressroom.caseih.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=newsreleases.display&newsid=205&productid=100. *2007 was Steiger’s 50th anniversary. References External links * Case IH division of CNH * Case Construction division of CNH * New Holland division of CNH * List of CaseIH Tractors Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Tractors Category:Agricultural machinery Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Case IH Category:CNH Global Category:Combine Harvesters Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Articulated tractors Category:1985 mergers